leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
S18
Pokémon the Series: XY Kalos Quest is the eighteenth season of the dubbed version of the Pokémon anime. It is the second season of Pokémon the Series: XY (which shares its name with its first season). It is preceded by Pokémon the Series: XY (which shares its name with the series), and is succeeded by Pokémon the Series: XYZ. The season follows as he continues his journey, venturing in the Kalos region with — , and . The subtitle "Kalos Quest" is not used within the episodes, but was later added by the iTunes release to distinguish it from the previous season. It premiered on on February 7, 2015 with the dub premiere of Pathways to Performance Partnering!, and concluded on December 19, 2015 with All Eyes on the Future!. It originally aired in the United States as part of the 2015 Cartoon Network Saturday morning line-up. Blurb Ash and Pikachu continue their epic journey in the next exciting season of Pokémon the Series: XY Kalos Quest! While Ash continues his quest to win eight Gym badges so he can enter the Kalos League, he and his traveling companions will make new friends, forge new rivalries, and, of course, meet some brand-new Pokémon! Serena, with her partner Fennekin and new friend Pancham, will take on the Pokémon Showcase world; Clemont will continue to create inventions and hope some of them are a hit; and Bonnie, as ever, will try to find someone to take care of her big brother! Important events * and meet Nini. (XY050) * and meet up with Sanpei again. (XY052) * Ash, and meet 's mother, , for the first time in person. (XY053) * Ash, his friends, and encounter the evil from before. (XY054) * Serena and Jessie participate in their first Pokémon Showcase. (XY060) * Serena cuts her hair short and starts wearing new clothes. (XY060) * Ash and his friends head back to Lumiose City for Ash's Gym with Clemont. (XY060) * Clemont leaves the group and heads to Lumiose City with a Kalos Power Plant worker to train before his Gym battle with Ash. (XY062) * Clemont begins his training to battle Ash, adding his Gym Pokémon back to his active party. (XY063) * Clemont meets a Trainer named Sawyer. (XY064) * Serena meets in person. (XY064) * Ash, Serena, and Bonnie meet up with again. (XY065) * Ash, Serena, and Bonnie reunite with Clemont. (XY066) * Ash and his friends encounter Meyer and Alexa again. (XY066) * Clemont rejoins the group, and returns control of Lumiose Gym and his Gym Pokémon to the Clembot. (XY067) * Ash and his friends meet up with Professor Sycamore again. (XY068) * Professor Sycamore's achieves Mega Evolution for the first time. (XY068) * Ash and his friends learn the full story behind the invasion of Goodra's homeland. (XY069) * Ash and his friends learn the truth to why Florges invaded Goodra's homeland. (XY070) * Clemont meets up with Sawyer again, while Ash, Serena and Bonnie meet him for the first time. (XY073) * Serena learns that a Pokémon Showcase will be held in Dendemille Town. (XY075) * Sawyer leaves the group and heads to Coumarine City, to face the Coumarine City Gym Leader, Ramos. (XY075) * Ash and his friends come across a Pokémon Egg, which hatches into a . (XY076) * Ash competes in the Pokémon Sky Relay with his Pokémon , , and , and places second. (XY077) * Ash's Noibat learns how to fly. (XY077) * Ash and co. meet up with Miette again. (XY080) * Ash and co. meet up with again. (XY086) * Ash and co. learn more about Frogadier's past. (XY092) * Professor Sycamore gives Ash and Serena new Pokédexes. (XY093) Party changes Additions * Ash's Goomy (XY055) * Ash's Noibat (XY076) * Serena's Eevee (XY089) Evolutions The following Pokémon evolve: * Ash's → (XY052) * Ash's → (XY061) * Clemont's → (XY062) * Serena's → (XY064) * Ash's → (XY065) * Jessie's → (XY082) * Ash's → (XY086) Releases The following Pokémon are released: * Ash's Goodra (XY070) Trades The following Pokémon are traded: * Jessie's Pumpkaboo for (XY082 ) Other The following Pokémon are left at Lumiose Gym: * Clemont's Magnemite (XY067) * Clemont's Magneton (XY067) * Clemont's Heliolisk (XY067) Returns The following Pokémon return to their Trainer: * Clemont's Magnemite (XY063) * Clemont's Magneton (XY063) * Clemont's Heliolisk (XY063) Gym battles Ash defeats the following Gym Leaders: * Ramos (XY058) * (XY067) * Valerie (XY074) * Olympia (XY093) Showcases Serena wins s in the following locations: * Dendemille Town (XY080) * Anistar City (XY091) Home video releases North American DVD releases Australian DVD releases Trivia * This is the only season whose subtitle is not used within the episodes themselves. This is not counting the first two seasons, which were referred to simply as "Pokémon" during their original airings. In other languages |nl= |fil=Pokémon XY: Kalos Quest |fi= |fr_eu= |de= |he= |it= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |tr= |cs= }} External links * Pokémon the Series: XY Kalos Quest page at Pokémon.com 18 *18 de:Staffel 18 es:Decimoctava temporada fr:Saison 18 it:Pokémon: Serie XY - Esplorazioni a Kalos